


Family old and new

by Steampunker



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: M/M, Post Mpreg, post mech preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunker/pseuds/Steampunker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after he thought he had lost his creators a young mech finds them living on Earth. Now he has to strengthen the bond with them and have them accept his mate. Nothing could go wrong right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

"Carrier! Sire!" a young mechling calls after his creators, but was held back. Energon tears leak from his optics as he watches his carrier and sire board a ship. His sire wouldn't even look at him while his carrier looks at him his optics leaking energon tears aswell. A familiar pair of arms pick him up trying to calm him down, but to no avail.

The mechling watches as the ship's door shuts before it takes off.

"Ssshhh little one. They will be back." a voice says softly, but the mechling didn't understand. All he knew was that his creators had left him. He didn't understand that they would be back once their mission was over or that was what was supposed to happen.

A few breems after the ship left Cybertron was attacked forcing everyone to flee the planet. The young mechling and his sitter were among Optimus Prime's team. As the mech grew he became a strong warrior.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey there Heatblade."Jazz says wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. I smile and relax against him

"Hello Jazz."I say laying my helm on his shoulder "What do you need?"

"Ah can't just want ta see mah mate?"

"Knowing you..." he pouts

"Now that just hurts Heat."

"Oh you know I love you. If I didn't would we be bonded?"

"Ah know, but even though we're bonded ya won't tell me 'bout yer creators."

"Jazz, why do you ask about them so much?"

"Ah would just like ta know. We're bondmates and we're suppose ta be able ta trust eachother."

"I do trust you Jazz."

"'Pearantly not enough ta tell me 'bout 'em."

"They left me when I was a youngling Jazz. I never saw them afterwards."

"Why would they just leave?"

"My sitter said it was for a mission. Shortly after they left we had to leave Cybertron. My creators were Rescuebots."

"Rescuebots? All Rescuebots are-"

"Offline. I know."

"Heat, babe, Ah'm sorry." I twist in his arms so I was facing him and he held me close. We stood like that in a comfortable silence. I never talked about my creators as I still missed them. It made me feel better to talk about them to my mate though it still hurt. Jazz gently kisses me making me smile. I knew he was trying to brighten the mood, so I grasp his servo and lead him to our berthroom. I needed to get my processor off of everything.

I smile as I rest my helm on my mate's chassis completely sated after that round of interfacing. My mate kisses the top of my helm

"Did that take ya mind off 'em?"he teases smirking at me playfully. I playfully hit his hip

"Quiet you." I say laughing lightly. Our peaceful moment was ended by Optimus comming us telling us we were needed for a small 'visit' to another Autobot team that were stationed at a place called Griffin Rock. Jazz and I sigh before going to the command room, after cleaning up ofcourse. Optimus looks at us

"You two will be sent to Griffin Rock as soon as possible." he says "Heatblade, I need to speak with you alone." Jazz grasps my servo. I give his servo a reassuring squezze and my mate walks back to our room.

"What can I do for you Optimus?"I question

"Heatblade, I am aware that your creators were Rescuebots,"I nod, "The team I am sending Jazz and yourself to check on is the only known, online, team of Rescuebots."

"This is the truth?"he nods "You mean my creators may be online?"

"Yes Heatblade. I know you would be able to talk with them than Jazz would be on his own."

"Yes Optimus sir."

"Good. When you two are ready you mayy go to Griffin Rock."

"Yes sir. I'll go get Jazz."I leave to get my mate then head to Griffin Rock.


End file.
